Supersede Partisans
by Kixri-Numero-IX
Summary: Airx put her arm around my shoulders. “YUP! By tomorrow morning the whole Organization’s gonna be in chaos! It’s all thanks to me! M-E. Got it memorized?” Needless to say that we’re pranking the Organization… Again...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction! Ever! Review and tell me what you think please!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or most of the below characters. :3

**Supersede Partisans**

Chapter 1 The Nightmare Begins

"Well I finished in Jxe's room." I said as I walked into Airx's room. It was long past midnight and Castle Oblivion was dark and quite. My partners in crime didn't seem to hear me, so I repeated myself. "Airx? Crux? Are you two even listening to me?" The red head and the brown finally looked up from an I-pod. The ear phones shared between them.

"Hey Kixri!" Airx shouted. Her red hair, held in a bun at the back of her head where spiked fringes forever protruded out the sides and long loose escaped bangs in the front, bounced as she ran up to me. "You finished? Perfect! Now just six more to go!" I wouldn't say I was jealous of her, but Airx was 'Hot', in every aspect of the word, and that wasn't just because her element was fire.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames, number VIII, the organizations Airx was the leader of our Trio. That was what she thought anyways. I was the one who came up with the ideas. Pretending I was an idiot, (I have always hid my true self. In front of others I'm the class clown.) It was fun how I led her around by the nose, when she thought that she was leading _me_.

Crux was behind Airx, putting his I-pod away in his pocket. His soft brown messy hair swaying slightly. "Hey Kixri." How could I forget the Key of Destiny. Crux was our newest member. And he followed Airx around like a dog.

"This is going to be fun!" I said joyfully, my aloof face on. I was the Org.'s idiot remember? "I can't wait to prank Joxan!"

Airx put her arm around my shoulders. "YUP!! By tomorrow morning the whole Organization's gonna be in chaos! It's all thanks to me! M-E. Got it memorized?"

XxXxXxXxX

Needless to say that we're pranking the Organization… Again...

XxXxXxXxX

"Everything's 'A-O-K'" I whispered into the walky-talky.

A minute later Crux answered. "Roger that Kixri. I'm almost finished in Misax's roo-"

Airx cut in. "Can you both shut up? We have work to do! I thought you had that memorized!"

I heard a noise down the hall.

"Someone's coming' I whispered urgently into the walky-talky.

"It's Mixel!! Hide!!" Airx hissed.

_Were to hide? Were to hide? Mixles gonna see me!! Wait a minute! I can make portals!! I __**am**__ an idiot!_

I opened a portal and jumped into it. I came out of it in my bed room. I lifted the walky-talky up to my mouth. "She didn't see me!" I added some jubilance to my voice for good measure.

"Stay were you are. We can handle the rest." Airx's voice came through the walky-talky.

"Roger that." And I shut off the communicator.

_My_room, I sighed deeply... finally some peace. I jumped onto my water-bed letting myself relax and sink in as the disturbed water shook and swayed beneath me. Rolling over I looked up at my ceiling. Watching the illusion-magic fish idly swimming across it, back and forth, forth and back. I grabbed a CD from the pile on my night stand, without a glance, and threw it at my stereo. With my unmatched skill and precision it, of course, landed perfectly and music soon began to play.

It turned out to be 'My Chemical Romance'

…

Why do I even have this CD?

XxXxXxXxX

**8 am**

"Aagh!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"My Face!"

"My Clothing!"

"Who put a wolf in my bed!?"

"AARRGH!!"

"Who did this?"

"BUGS!"

"My Hair!!"

"My Poor Rum!!"

Nynx came running out of her room first, smoke trailing from her, formerly blonde, hair.

Paux ran out of his room next and quickly tripped and fell on top of Nynx, his face covered in supper glue. Which probably made it hard to see.

Davix appeared next. His head covered in whipped cream and cherries.

Lixinda flew from her room, her clothes on fire, panicking but she hadn't gotten to screaming yet.

Jaxlen was in berserk mode, a feral wolf latched to her leg with its jaws, although Jaxlen honestly looked far more ferocious than the wolf.

Joxan, who is male, came screaming down the hall being chased by an army of his clones all screaming "DADDYYYYYY!!"

The superior, Misax, stormed from her room covered in honey and feathers, by this point I suppose one should be glad that looks, usually, can't kill.

Jxe was on the floor crying about bugs in his bed, almost, I think he was trying to get rid of the rest of the bugs though, I'm not entirely sure.

Mixel came out with short blue hair, as opposed to her usual sandy blond, both eyes shining with… glee oddly enough; I'm probably just mistaking it for hatred though.

Chrix was in a corner screaming about all her booze being gone and having vinegar in its place.

"Who did this!?" Misax yelled. She looked around at the people surrounding her and saw two people missing. Yes only two. I was there. I didn't plan on getting punished.

"Airx! Crux! Office! NOW!!"

XxXxXxXxX

**PSST!! SEE THE PURPLE BUTTON DOWN THERE? IF YOU CLICK IT YOU WIN A PRISE!!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON NOW!! OR I'LL SET MY WATER CLONES ON YOU!!:E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Supersede Partisans**

**Kixri: Demyx you say it.**

**Demyx: Kixri does not own Kingdom Hearts, Psst.. Help me!! She kidnapped me!!**

**Supersede Partisans**

1Chapter 2 Her idea or my idea?

The superior was, put lightly, _**MAD**_. With feathers and hunny coating her from top to bottom, Misax, in other words, looked like an angry chicken. I couldn't help myself. I started laughing.

"Heh… Heheh… BWAHA– BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Is there something _funny_ number IX?!" Misax boomed, her voice full of authority that didn't seem to fit her appearance.

"No ma'am! Not at all ma'am!" I gave a mock salute, smothering my laughter, and proceeding to chant "Permission to speak, ma'am!?"

"Shut up Kixri!" Misax yelled, so loud the rest of the org. backed up a few paces; they evidently didn't find it as funny as I did. Misax spun around storming into a dark portal, left open from her previous entrance.

Now that Misax was gone...It was time to have some fun. Starting with this room, and all those in it.

My Sitar appeared before me without delay and I began to play.

"Dance Water, Dance!" I yelled and 9 members of Organization XIII looked towards me.

"YOUGOT2BLOODYSECONDSTOKILLALLOFMYWATERCLONESBEFORIWASHYOUALLOUTTHEBLOODYDOORREADY?GO!"

It was a mad dash for the door. I smiled to myself, watching my clones stream after them, throttling them with their water-made sitars.

XxXxXxXxX

"Airx and Crux. You two are in serious trouble this time. Its high time I punished you two."

"But Supi–" Airx began, only to be immediately cut off.

"Shut up! I'm the one who will do the talking! You listen without speaking. Any questions? None? Didn't think so." Misax said quickly yet forcefully, not allowing time for either of the two to respond.

It didn't stop Airx from muttering something under her breath.

"What did you say?!" Misax screamed yet again, feathers flying and walls shaking.

Airx looked around the room and spotted a pen lying on Misax's desk. She grabbed it and wrote furiously on her hand. When she finished, she held it up to the superiors face. It went something like this:

'_I can't say anything'_

Something inside the superior must have snapped at that moment. And that's how Airx found herself crashing through the window and down, down towards the dark wet streets of the World that Never Was.

XxXxXxXxX

"I don't know why I wasn't punished. Honest." I lied.

Airx and Crux were in my bedroom. Crux listening to his Ipod, and Airx staring at the ceiling, glass still in her hair, and a couple of bruises on her face. I wondered how she had gotten them.

"Then why did you make it look like me and Crux had pranked you? It looked like you were never even a part of it!" Airx said wearily, apparently to exhausted to bring her usual fire to an argument.

"Oh, that..." I made my face thoughtful. "I remember now!! After you told me to stay in my room, I found a jar of hunny under my bed!! (I stole it from Pooh) I was eating it when my alarm went off for some reason...I don't remember why though...PHANTOM CLOCK!!" I screamed, randomly, throwing a water ball at the little alarm clock and began pummeling at it. It quickly died, sputtering and sparking as it became water logged.

Airx jumped up and pulled me from the now ruined alarm clock. "What in the name of all things that are fiery are you doing!?"

"But...the Phantom clock...it has to die...I'LL KILL IT!!" I shouted, making to lunge at the already defeated digital clock.

Airx jumped on top of me to prevent the clock any more damage, pinning me down, "She's gone crazy! Crux help me!"

Crux looked up from his I-pod, saw us wrestling on the floor and sighed. "Great." He got up, and went over to me. He got down on his hands and knees and flicked my ear. "Kixri, I think that's enough."

I slumped, feigning defeat (rather effectively). _It worked. They have completely forgotten about me not getting punished… Or… At least Airx has!_ I got up off the floor and sat on my water bed.

"Hey I got an idea!" It was time for plan B to come into effect. "Why don't we prank the organization members one at a time, one day at a time?"

Airx jumped up off me, hands on hips stating proudly like it was her idea; "Ohmigosh!! I just got the most brilliant, bestest idea in the world!! Let's prank Organization 13!! One member at a time!! Am I brilliant or what?"

Crux rolled his eyes.

XxXxXxXxX

**Review or i will get you...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...(even though i want to...)**

**Supersede Partisans**

Chapter 3 Get Ready To Rumble

My eyes opened slowly. I willed them to go into focus but they seemed to have a mind of there own. Slowly, ever so slowly, things came into focus. And I groaned.

"Where in the world that never was am I?" I whispered groggily. What was going on? I sat up slowly, wincing slightly at the pain in my stomach.

I looked around slowly, and the memories soon came back to me. Airx was half on her bed and half on the floor. Crux was under the bed, one leg sticking out and the other stuck under it. What a night.

Airx had persuaded all of us to spend the night in her room. For a slumber party. Around midnight she had brought our candy. Loads and loads of candy. My stomach gave a mighty heave at the thought and I ran for the bathroom.

When I finished–no I'm not giving details–and I got out of the bathroom, Airx and Crux were up. Both looking worse for wear.

"What a night!" Airx moaned, clutching her swollen belly. "How much did we eat?"

Crux answered, his voice muffled due to the pillow over his face. "Three bags, each."

My stomach started feeling queasy again. Let me just say that it wasn't fun at all for Crux.

XxXxXxXxX

After Crux got all cleaned up, we began planing who we were going to prank first.

"Who should we do?" I stated.

"I say Misax!!" Airx shouted.

"I don't think that's a good idea...she'll kill us all..." Crux pointed out.

"So! I say we do Misax!"

"I say no!"

"Eni-mini-miney-mo-catch-a-tiger-by-the-toe..." I began to chant idly as they argued.

"And why not!!"

"Because Misax will _kill us_ if we try anything on her first!!"

"I still–"

"How about Jxe? No one would expect us to start with him." I broke in.

They both looked at me. And Crux nodded. "I think Jxe is an excellent choice"

Airx jumped a foot in the air, and when she came back down, she was in her famous–I-got-the-best-idea-in-the-world–pose.

"I say we do Jxe!! And that's final!! We aren't doing Misax Crux!! She'll kill us if we do!! Why did you even come up with that idea?"

Me and Crux looked at each other. And fell to the floor laughing our heads off.

XxXxXxXxX

I sat at my computer typing up a fan fiction. I had gotten the idea last night before all of that candy. I think its cool, have all the characters of Zelda forget who they are. I think its cool. Airx thinks its dumb. But I really don't care what Airx thinks anymore...

"Kixri!!" Arix wailed. "Why ant you helping us!!"

I spun in my chair to face her and Crux, they were on the floor planing out our prank for tonight.

"Because. I finished my part! You like to procrastinate and this is what you get. Now if you don't mind I want to finish my story."

"But whyyyy!?"

"Shut up Airx." Crux said solemnly.

Airx burst in to tears.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**My shortest chapter in the world...**

**REVIEW!! NOW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Supersede Partisans**

**Disclamer: unfortunatly...i dont own Kingdom Hearts T.T**

**Supersede Partisans**

Chapter 4 Jxe

It was 1: 04 am. And I had just dragged Airx out of bed. And she was groaning and moaning behind me.

"Can you shut up? We are trying to get Jxe's room without getting caught. But you don't seem to grasp the concept..." I whispered furiously at her.

"Sorry...but im soooo tired...did you HAVE to wake me up?"

"Airx shut up." Crux said. His voice oddly muffled. I looked behind me and stifled a giggle. He was loaded down with all the supplies for tonight. Me and Arix had thrown everything needed on Crux. And now he was staggering under a tun of weight.

"Mmmmhmm. But I wanna sleep..."

"Zip it Airx, we're here. Time to get going." I said.

We began to enter Jex's room carefully since he liked to set up booby traps. Airx went in first and quickly and quietly disabled them. Now it was safe to enter his room.

I took the stuff I need from Crux and moved towards Jxe. I gently placed earplugs in each of his ears. Jxe moved slightly in his sleep and we all froze. _Crap...don't wake up now!!_

I waited 30 seconds and continued 'decorating' his room. I went to the far wall and whispered. "Dance, water, dance." And 4 water clones came into being. I gave them a paint brush each and they began painting the walls. I turned around and saw Airx busy by Jxe. She seemed to be righting something on his forehead...

Crux was no longer in the room. He was hiding Jxe's katanas Melix's room.

"Airx?" I whispered.

"Ya?"

"Could you dry the walls please? I finished painting."

"Oh, sure." A flame appeared, it grew bigger and bigger. The heat in the room felt like a sauna. Jxe didn't even move. "There you go. Get those poster up."

"Yes ma'am!" And I started posting posters up all over the walls. By this time Crux had reappeared. He went over to Jxe's closet and began pulling out all of his black kimonos. And his black organization coats (haven't worn those in the longest time)

He began replacing them with some stuff from inside his bag.

Now that the posters were up the room started to look a look better. Just a few more touches and it was time to go.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jxe's screams tore through the castle.

"Oh My Gosh!! Who put Lingerie in my room!! Thank you soooo much!! It's so nice!"

I woke up smiling to my self. It was just one of the many pranks to come. This first prank was a HUGE success. I got out of bed and made a portal next to Jxe's room.

"Wait...Why are my walls pink!? OMG!! I'LL KILL THEM!! Who put these posters up!"

I was just one of the many org. members that surrounded his room. Jxe was still in his room. Yelling at the top of his lungs and tearing posters off the walls.

I made my way into Jxe's room with the rest of the Org. Misax was looking at some of the remaining posters and gigging. The posters were of all the male members of Organization 13 with hearts drawn around them and words like 'he is sooo dreamy!' or 'I just LUV is hair!'

The room was painted pink–thanks to me–pink clothing was thron across the floor, due to Jxe's rampage. There were fluffy pink pillows and stuffed animals all over the room. Somehow Airx had dyed his hair pink and put curling rollers in it. He had pink fluffy slippers and makeup all over his face.

At that moment Jxe happed to look in his now pink covered mirror. His face paled and a angry spark lite his eyes. It wasn't the makeup all over his face or the pink hair. But the words that Airx had written on his forehead. In pink pen the words 'Wanna be Saimiri' stood out like anything.

Jxe's eyes widen in furry. And steam literally seemed to come out of his ears. "Wanna be Saimiri!? What's that suppose to mean!? I AM A SAIMIRI!!

I had never seen Jxe so angry in my entire non-existence. I mean I had seen him annoyed on a couple of occasions. Or somewhat irritated when he was tired, but never angry. It was kind of funny.

Phase one was over and now phase two was about to begin.

**Review? plz?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I KIXRI - DONO COMMANDS THAT DEMYX PROCLAIMS THIS DISCLAIMER!**

**DEMYX: "BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, KIXRI - DONO DOES NOT OWN ME OR ANY OTHER KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH...**

**Supersede Partisans**

Chapter 4 Mixel

"Sooooooooooo" i breathed. "Mixel is lucky number 2, eh?"

"Ya. Thought she was the best choice." Airx said.

"Um... but what bugs Mixel?"

Ohhhhh. What DOES bug Mixel? That was going to be a problem.

"We could shave her bald..." Crux suggested.

"Can't. Remember when we dyed her hair blue? She loved it."

"Hmmmm..." We all went

XxXxXxXxXxX

We stepped out off the portal into...well...SUGAR. The whole place was made out of candy. There even was a chocolate river running through the world. I guess its time to tell you that we entered into Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

Ya... Airx went nuts. First of all she went strait to the candy trees.

I nudged Crux. "I know exactly what's going to happen. She's gonna go straight for the river." I was right.

Airx waved at us from the river. She jumped right in and started swimming "The temperature is great! Come on in!" She yelled in our general direction.

"No way! That's boiling hot chocolate!" Crux Yelled.

"I know! Isn't it great!?"

Alright...

I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Willy Wonka's cell. He picked up and we both started negotiating.

"So? Im only borrowing them for the day! And I'll give them right back!" After a good five minuets, Willy gave in. (I threatened to drown his factory in water) he let me borrow the umpalumpas for the day.

XxXxXxXxX

Mixel walked down towards the kitchen. It was her turn to cook. Out of the corner of her eye, Mixel saw a little person. She spun around sharply and summoned her weapons.

"What the--" There was no one there. _I must be imagining things. To many horror books._

During the rest of the day Mixel kept seeing things that looked a lot like Umpalumpas. And how it bugged her. She hated Umpalumpas. Ever since they had ganged up on her in the Chocolate Factory. _Im going to have nightmares again..._

Around noon, Mixel went to the lounge. Kixri, Crux, Lixinda, Davix and Nynx were watching Airx play a Video game on the TV.

"Hey guys."

Silence...

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Silence...

"The 'ell! What's with you people!"

Nynx looked at Mixel. "Did you hear? Riku was here."

"What! Why didn't you tell me!? He's my silver haired love..."

"Welllll he didn't really want to see you."

"What! Why?"

Silence...

Mixel froze. Then after about five minuets, she calmly left the re-creation room. As she walked down the silent halls, Mixel began to redden in the face. She looked up to see Joxan walking down the hall towards the lounge. "Hey Mixel–"

"ARGG!!" Mixel began attacking poor Joxan. Beating him to a pulp. Hey what can I say. Its stress relief.

"STUPID BLOODY PEOPLE! I HATE YOU ALL! AND THE BLOODY UMPALUMPAS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

XxXxXxXxX

All Three of us hugged in triumph. I grinned. "Lets post that video of Mixel killing Joxan on You Tube."

"Ya!"

XxXxXxXxX

**REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU THE LIST OF PEOPLE PLAYING MY ORGANIZATION. THAT OR I DROWN YOU.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I looked at Demyx in disbelief. The diamond ring he held in front of me was gorgeous! "OMG! I will soooooo marry you--"**

**and then i woke up......--shoots self--**

**Supersede Partisans**

Chapter 5 ~Lixinda

I looked up at the ceiling. And grinned. "Lixinda wont expect a thing." I was lying on by bed and watching my magic fish swim around. We had persuaded Airx to hang out in my room. My room was a lot more relaxed than Airx. Hers had burning things everywhere. And I hated the smell of burnt paper, and Airx LIVED off of burned paper. I noted a smoky sent in the air.

"Arix get away from my desk!" She was burning my things. The remains of my drawings were curling into bits of ash.

"Airx!! I'll kill you!" I began chasing her around my room. "What the hell do you think your doing! Don't burn my drawings!" I summoned my Sitar and caused a flood of water to crash down on her.

"Kixri? That was YOUR drawings?"

"Airx!"

XxXxXxXxX

After I killed Airx –she's still alive but in the hospital– me and Crux put our heads together to come up with the next big prank on Lixinda.

I was on my PS2 playing Kingdom Hearts 2 and Crux was cheering me on. Xemnas was almost dead. Finally.

"I know Lixinda is a deep sleeper so we don't have to worry about waking her up." I said, as my fingers flew over the controls. "Why don't we dip her finger in some warm water?" I suggested.

Crux shook his head. "That's embarrassing, but no one will see that. We should do something that will make everyone around her think she's crazy."

I slammed the controller on the floor. "Beat him! Why don't we play a tape under her pillow?"

Crux thought about that. "Not a bad idea. But what will the tape say?"

I stretched. "I have no idea."

XxXxXxXxX

Just before 6 am, Crux and I made our way into Lixinda's bedroom. Her leopard print room made me dizzy. Everything was leopard, from the walls to the fluffy slippers by her bed.

We quickly placed at tape player under her pillow and left.

XxXxXxXxX

I sat down at the kitchen table while Davix made breakfast. "What are you making this time?" I asked sleepily.

"Eggs benedick. With buttered toast. Bacon, some coffee with lots of whipped cream and some fruit loops"

"Yay us...more fattening foods..." Jxe said as he staggered in with Crux at his heels. "I'm trying to lose wait. Not gain it."

"Oh shut it Jxe. You wouldn't know good food from a keyblade." Davix said hotly.

"Both of you shut up." Lixinda said as she walked in. "We have more important matters! The Orcs are trying to get into the castle! We have to kill them!"

We all looked at each other. Mixel who just walked in looked at Lixinda in shock. "Lixinda are you all right? There are no Orcs here..."

"Yes there are! There outside of the castle!"

I jumped in. "How do you know this?"

"Well...I-I don't really remember...but you have to believe me! I KNOW there are orcs and wizards outside of the castle!"

"Sure they are Lixinda. We believe you..." Paux said. He whispered to me "Go get the superior"

I jumped up and run up the castle to Misax's office. I pounded on the door as hard as I could. The door opened up under my fists and I toppled into Misax's room. I got up off the superior and tried to catch my breath.

"Kixri! Why are you here and beating up my poor door?!"

I composed myself. Inwardly I was grinning, I had a brand new plan to have Lixinda thrown into a mental institute.

"Misax! Its awful! Lixinda's lost it! She thinks Orcs are attacking the castle! And she told me that pink bunnies are jumping all over he castle along with blue chickens! She's gone nuts!"

"Oh dear. More work for me."

XxXxXxXxX

Later that day Lixinda was thrown into The World That Never Was's mental institute.

XxXxXxXxX

**i know that was the shortest chapter of my career....srry....writers block....**


End file.
